The Hard Life
by LetYourHeartFly
Summary: Riddick has been shut in Cremetoria where he finds two people he never thought he would see again. the last one almost destroying him. How will they escape? will Riddick be able to live through his debts? Rated Tlang.
1. High Queen of Furyan

The Hard Life

Riddick/OC

Based off Movie (I don't own Riddick)

Chapter 1 Chance

There were always new arrivals at Cremetoria. Not many convicts lasted two days within the tough caves and no daylight lock downs of this triple-max prison.

This new convict was different however. Her white hair framed a face that could kill with a look but could also make a man fall deeply in love with another. Dressed in complete and utter black with one strip of purple that served as her belt and if need be her mask. There was only one was to get into the main chamber in crematoria and that was by chains tied to your wrists and you were lowered down slowly, painfully to the foggy floor.

Like all others she was lowered to the floor by the iron shackles and chain. Unlike the others however her eyes were closed, her face calm. Suddenly her body convulsed and twisted. Many of the convicts didn't see what happened next such was the speed at which it was preformed. What they did see was that her chains had snapped like twigs and her body almost floated down to the ground like a feather to land in a feral position; The stance of a hunting cat. Her chin length hair swished around her head when she landed and shadowed most of her face from view with the exception of her left eye which was still shut.

The eye that was visible snapped open a moment later and blinked slowly as she rose gracefully for her position on the dirt floor. Hardened murders cringed, stealers and cons jerked back, and traitors fled at the sight of her one deep purple eye. Only one person in that entire cavern dared look her in the eyes; one who was scary in his own right. Riddick.

As he gazed at her unbidden memories flashed before his eyes. His mind searched for the right one, a memory purposely buried. The mysterious and dangerous purple eyed woman who held his gaze stared at him with cruel amusement. She knew who he was and what connection between them he was looking for and couldn't find. She enjoyed his feeble attempts to remember his past and considered this part of her payback…part of the payback she was going to take a long time extracting from him for abandoning her.

In the background another woman flicked her gaze from one mystery to the other in total confusion. Kyra had known and trusted Riddick since the day he had saved her and the old priest from a death on the planet Pitch Black. She didn't trust this new arrival though. Her ice cold eyes and predatory posture set her on edge.

"Who is she?" Kyra asked. Looking around she noticed Riddick had left her and standing in front of her staring with those unnatural eyes was the new addition to Cremetoria. Wise, hard eyes stared at her and seemed to dismiss her as nothing but a bug. Kyra growled and glared at the figures back as the woman turned and walked away also leaving Kyra.

"FEEDING TIME!!" a gruff voice through the speakers rang.

"Shit!" Kyra spat as she flew up the rusty metal stairs and into the first empty cell she could find! Finding a empty cell on this level was easy. This was the level that the beasts known as Crusnivks (made up name for the Scaled cats) were let out to feed. Any convict not behind bars with the door chained shut usually fell prey to their massive sharp fangs and muscled jaws. Crusnivks were giant cats whose native planet was the deceased Furyan and even on Furyan they lived only on two small islands in the middle of the biggest ocean on the planet. The large carnivores looked like cat/dragons. They had metal scales that changed color when they were mad or hunting and large silver fangs and claws.

Kyra had learned never to go near one or anger one for she had seen the kitties tear their way through the thickest metal bars to get to a certain prey that had angered them. She had learned a great deal while in Cremetoria but one of the most important was that Furyan must have been a vicious planet for such beasts to have been created there. Never mess with Furyan born people or animals; they were untamable. Riddick was a great example of Furyan power.

Shutting the cell door with a thunderous bang she weaved the chains in between the bars and held them tight. She stood there heaving for breath, trying to calm her raging thoughts and slow her pounding heartbeat. With her nerves on edge she heard the sounds of quiet breathing behind her. She whipped around to find Riddick's bulk taking up the space in the back of the cell.

"Riddick? I didn't see you!" she gasped.

"Kyra do you trust me?" Riddick's gravel voice asked.

"Yes…why?" Kyra responded hesitantly. It wasn't that she didn't trust him fully more over that she didn't trust anyone fully. She had learned in her short life to trust few and distrust most. Being cautious was her nature.

"Come with me," Riddick said and unhooked the chains from the door and walked out of the cell, ducking to avoid the low ceiling above the door.

"RIDDICK!!" she shouted, "You can't go out there. The feeding time isn't..."

"Yes I know Kyra. They will not harm us," The man said cutting her words off.

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the waterfall at the very edge of the bottom chamber. Riddick stood frozen at her side and she craned her neck to see around him and through the rushing water. What she say had her speechless and damn near frozen also. Sitting by the far side of the small pool in the earth was the mysterious new convict lowered just a few minutes ago. The surprising and a little intimidating was that she was not alone. Sitting next to her on either side of her hips sat the two Crusnivks; their scales a calm mute blue. Petting them and singing a small lullaby seemed to keep the predators well sedated.

"Are they purring?" Kyra whispered. Bad idea she realized after the words left her lips.

The two large felines were up and growling, turning red in the process, in less than it took her to see her mistake. "Opps."

"Dalamar, Karko, Come back here," a quiet heavenly voice commanded. Instantly the two misty eyed cats were back at the woman's side purring once again as she stroked their plated backsides. As she petted them she turned her face and eyes up and into first Riddick's then Kyra's eyes. Kyra shivered as the icy depths pierced her soul.

A loud buzzing filled the caves. The cats somely departed from the white beauty's side and sauntered towards Riddick and Kyra. Kyra pressed herself to the back wall as close as possible as the cats passed. Dalamar the larger male took snap at her exposed thigh but missed as Riddick's hand flew and cuffed him below the jaw line. With a departing growl in their direction the animals took off back to the handlers.

Riddick turned to face her and raised an eyebrow; a question in his gaze.

"I'm fine," she responded and at his nod turned back to the only other living thing around them; the woman in black. She sat twirling her hand absentmindedly in the water as she watched them walk closer to her and stop 6 feet away.

Glancing up, "why are you here?" her smooth voice asked.

"Do I know you?" Riddick growled low, straight to the point as always.

"Hmmm interesting question. Why do you feel that you should? Am I familiar?" the woman retorted and smirked.

"Yes you are very familiar," Riddick narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sure," the voice said completely cold. Icy would have frosted over the entire area if words could impact the world. Kyra flinched. While still musical that coice reminded her of the night her parents were killed and her left alone. It was almost enough to drop her to her knees…almost; instead she wobbled.

Riddick gently grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. Bracing her back to his chest for support. One elegantly sculpted eyebrow was raised just slightly in the older woman face before that too disappeared into her expressionless mask.

The next question was easy enough to guess, "Who are you?" Riddick was annoyed. She could tell by the way his voice had a little nick at the end. Apparently the woman in front of them heard it to for her grin grew wider and she let him stew there for a good 25 seconds before she responded.

"I'm a long dead legend. One who has been forgotten even by those she loveth dearest. I'm a long dead legend and now is the time of my resurrection."

Kyra did not get the message in those words Riddick seemed to however for her froze once again and bowed his head. When he spoke his voice came out as a choke "Impossible. Your dead. I saw you fall."

"No, I did not fall for long Riddick nor am I dead," she said.

"How?" He gasped.

"You know what I was born with and how it is used. You were my only friend and in the end even you abandoned me," the tone was icy again.

"Akkal," he whispered brokenly, "forgive me."

Kyra had never heard Riddick anything but strong and fierce, and now that she had she wished he would return to normal. This Riddick scared her. If he wasn't her pillar of strength who would be? She gazed at Riddick as he sat on the floor motionless then up at the woman who could so easily destroy a man with just her voice and words alone and for once wished she would never have that power. To tear someone down so utterly was not something she wished for.

As Akkal stood up she moved away from the small pond and towards Riddick who was crouched on the ground, eyes reverted towards the floor. Akkal walked slowly and deliberately forward and stopped just two paces from Riddick. Kyra had moved back and to their left so she wouldn't be in the way. As Akkal Kneeled in front of him she raised his head by the chin with her index and middle finger and stared into his eyes. They stayed stuck in that position for at least 5 minutes before she seemed satisfied and stood; bringing the empty Riddick with her. He looked exhausted and emotionally gone. His stubborn strength had fled.

"Riddick, servant of the Crown of Furyan and of the service of the High Queen Akkal Wildcat of the North, I Forgive you," Those last three words brought life back into Riddick's muscles and he bowed low and came back up with a frown on his face. They gripped their forearms together in a warriors greeting.

"How?" Riddick asked gruffly.

"My miracle," Akkal replied with a hint of a grin.

Once again Kyra stood gaping at the wonders this Akkal had shown. She had destroyed Riddick with words and now with just a few more she had restored him in better condition than before. She was true power and Kyra admitted maybe she was a bit jealous of this High Queen of Furyan.

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!

Dude that was long thing to write. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Scorpion Assassins

The Hard Life

This story is becoming hard to write. I know its only 1 chapter but I might just rewrite it all. I don't know yet. HELP!!

If you guys haven't watched or seen the movie The Chronicles of Riddick this chapter probably won't make sense to you. Maybe even the whole story. Sorry!

Chapter 2: Escape from here

* * *

Artificial air circulation systems however great were never enough to provide for the entire cave system in Cremetoria. This forced the guards to made frequent visits to the surface of the ashy planet to gather oxygen. The sharp scent of burnt and burning ground woke the convicts of the prison underneath the surface. Raising his head Riddick looked up to see the control tower much higher than it usually is. A plan forming in his mind he woke Kyra.

"How many times does this happen?" He asked

Rubbing sleep from her tired eyes she replied, "About every 2 days. Why?"

When Riddick stood up and jumped off the ledge they had been sleeping on Kyra scrambled to follow. As she reached the floor after using a metal pole sticking out of the side of the rock as a branch to slow her decent she landed and sped in pursuit of Riddick who was already down the roughly carved hall and turning the corner.

As she turned the corner she had to put on her brakes immediately to stop herself from running into Riddick's wide back. Once again having to look over his shoulder she glimpsed a bare backed Akkal hurrying to stuff on her shirt. She wasn't fast enough to stop both Riddick and Kyra from seeing the long jagged scars that ran down her back and down both her arms. It looked like someone or something had fried her arms with high voltage electricity. It made Kyra blanch to think what kind of pain those wounds would have caused.

"So that's how you escaped," Riddick said quietly.

"Yes. Everything was destroyed…I warned them beforehand but they wouldn't listen," she shrugged, "they were fools."

"Wait! What happened to your back? Who would do such a thing?" Kyra said shakily, eyes darting between the two others.

"I was captured few years ago with the fall of Furya. My capturers were warned I was highly dangerous and yet they chose not to believe. They paid with their lives, every last one of them," Akkal said coldly.

Kyra still didn't understand what kind of instrument could make such hideous scars. Voicing her thoughts the two other convicts laughed. Kyra was still innocent even with a convict's life.

"I did it to myself," Akkal said, a pained smile on her lips.

"What? How?" Kyra gasped. It was impossible to do that to yourself…wasn't it?

"Maybe she will tell you at some later date," Riddick answered for the white haired beauty, "As of right now I know how we will escape."

"No one escapes from this prison," a voice whispered behind them. Silence descended as the man gulped feeling the pin prick of Riddick's knifes at his throat. Kyra had barely turned when Riddick had had the man on his blade edge.

"Calm Riddick. He may be of use," Akkal commanded easily almost carelessly, showing she didn't want Riddick's kill. "Who are you? And why would you believe in your simple mind that our _private_ conversation involved you?" Akkal hissed, her mood changing instantly, stepping in front of the man as Riddick stepped back with a smirk on his face. He knew if this man angered The High Queen of Furya he would meet a worse fate than Riddick could give him.

"I...I...um...I didn't...think maam," the man stuttered and blushed as Riddick snorted behind Akkal. Riddick sneered at the man making him flinch. Weaklings were as good as trash to Riddick and that's how he treated them…however in this instance he couldn't blame the man; Akkal was frightening.

"To true…you did not think and therefore have gotten yourself in more trouble then your worth," Akkal replied eyeing him, she was in full Queen mode at the moment, "What is your name peasant? How long have you been in this gross facility?"

"Gary Cripes my lady…been here 16 years today," The man named Gary replied. Looking the man up and down Akkal frowned. He was filthy and probably smelled worse than the Dragon caves in the mountains above her home city. There was a spring and waterfall here; there was no reason not to bathe at least once a week, even without soap.

"Ah now Gary why were you spying on us?" Akkal asked pleasantly but with a steel undertone.

"Wasn't spying lady just thought since everyones scared of yous that I would keep close, maybe get some shut eye when yous did, peoples stay away from yous three…never meant no harm miss," Gary gurgled around some missing teeth.

Akkal regarded him for a moment and finally nodded her head, "Fine. Then since you have caused no trouble to me or my comrades you may go. Take mind Gary, never speak of the words spoken here…Do you understand?"

"Yessum maam. I swear on my girls broad back," Gary, the convict, spoke in his broken tongue and scampered through the cell door.

Kyra smiled at Akkal… "You are very good at that. Will you teach me how to do it?"

Akkal looked puzzled and asked what she meant. "I mean the way you make others scare so easily…how you make yourself bigger than them," Kyra said in a hushed awe.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking Akkal looked at Riddick to see him looking fondly at Kyra's excitement. She frowned, since when did Riddick care about anyone?

When Riddick looked up she quickly wiped her face of all emotion and motioned for him to state his plan. Being in here for less than two days and she was already starting to remember her days as a hostage to merks.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked and sat with her damaged back leaning on the cold stone looked expectantly at Riddick. As he sat down followed by Kyra they began talking about possible escape routes…how each could be done and accomplished. They would not fail; they could not fail; not if Furya was ever to be free and her people along with her.

* * *

"When the guards go to the surface to gather air we will strike…" Riddick finished.

"How long of a span do we have to get this done?" Akkal asked.

"Roughly about 20 to 23 minutes depending on how much air must be gathered to reach the proper levels," He replied.

While Akkal and Kyra mussed over his plan and talked to themselves Riddick stood and walked to the cell entrance and looked up. Over 300 hundred feet in the air suspended above them was the control tower. Where Kyra, Akkal, and him would make their move... however first the guards must be taken care of; the sooner the better and the less men the have the easier to escape it will be.

"Merks will rue the day the attacked the defenders of Furyan, the Scorpion Assassins shall rise again but first they must be reborn in fire and smoke to rise from the ashes of the Mercenary guild and rid the universe of those scum." Riddick whispered tightly clenching his fists and rubbing the patch of skin on his wrist that showed him to be a member of the Scorpion Assassins which was covered by his thick black gloves. "I will not fail you." He promised.

* * *

Alright that's the second chapter. I'm updating really fast now but most of this chapter was BS. Sorry! I'm going to start working on the third one and the fourth of my other story…read Path of Flight also! Its good  thanks! Please review!


	3. Reborn Angel and the Secrets She holds

Chapter 3 The Burning Planet

Today was the day everything would change in Cremetoria. Today was the escape day. By now everyone in the cells in the triple max prison knew what today could mark; their escape or their death. Leaving his pallet (slab of rock) Riddick looked up and found the control tower slowly inching it's way up towards the surface of the ash planet.

Smirking he jumped off the ledge he slept on and landed 200 ft below on another ledge crouching next to Akkal who was already in full battle gear. She was dressed in the clothes she came here with however Kyra had supplied her with an odd assortment of knives and clubs that were strapped everywhere on her person. Her deep purple belt had come up to cover her mouth and nose showing only her eyes; her left eye that is. Her right was covered by her hair. The most surprising weapon on her was two 12 inch long knives that were strapped to her forearms. Riddick remembered those well. They were her specialty, her muse. Cocking an eyebrow at her, she shrugged. It was her secret of how she had gotten them in here.

"How long?" she asked staring at the control tower.

"In 2 minutes I will give the signal. I want you to pull with everything you've got. Just get it as low as that ridge and we will do the rest," Riddick replied looking at her.

Nodding she jumped the last 200 feet to the floor and strode to the center of the chamber; directly below the control tower. Turning her gaze to him she nodded. Nodding back he cast his gaze 200 feet on the other side to Kyra who was instructing the other convicts on the plan. The more bodies they had the better their chance of success.

Kyra turned and nodded to him signaling they were ready. Nodding to Akkal who grinned back he cocked his head towards the heavens and the tower watching it screech to a halt even though the engines were still trying to push it up. Looking back at Akkal he didn't see any visible sign of strain or discomfort as she stared at the control tower, keeping it from moving. Slowly but surely the tower inched back down as Riddick climbed up, higher than even Kyra. The control tower reached his level a second later and he jumped grasping the chain that always hung down a few feet; ready to drop convicts.

Grinning like a cat with a mouse Riddick climbed up the chain and into the towers middle. As soon as his head popped through gunshots sounded. Lucky he had thought of that and ducked his head fast enough though one bullet did graze him lightly.

Letting himself slide 10 more feet down the chain he gestured to the masses huddled below him and to Kyra. As he climbed back up, with Kyra following, he slid his large wickedly curved knives out of their strap on his back. 2 feet from the opening he sprung through the hole like a pouncing cat. Ducking behind a desk he waited for the sounds of guns reloading the whipped from out of the desk and sliced a deep cut across the man to his lefts jugular. Gripping on strong arm on the dead body's vest he used it as a shield and used the gun to shoot the stunned guards in front of him. They went down and landed with huge thuds and plums of dust and dirt. Dropping his shield Riddick walked to the chain and hoisted Kyra and a few other up from where they were hanging on the chain.

Sighing in relief Kyra shuddered and shook her arms out. During the fight some of the convicts who hadn't been keeping up their strength had fallen 300 feet to the stone floor below. One had almost hit Akkal but she had side stepped to what Kyra thought was only a few inches. The air from the dropping body had swished her hair and revealed her covered eye. It wasn't her normal eye though. It had been pitch black with dark red and purple flame blazing in it. Shuddering again Kyra looked at Riddick to find him staring through the opening in the floor.

Frowning she called to him, "Riddick? Is everything okay?"

Jerking his head up, he stared at her then nodded slowly. Still frowning she walked towards him. Just before reaching him he took 2 hasty steps back and almost fell but saved himself by grabbing a stray chair. Riddick's ungraceful retreat went unnoticed for Akkal shot through the opening at super speeds, whipping the air around and made papers fly everywhere. The convicts shrank away from her and huddled together in the far right corner. They had always been wary of her.

When Kyra put her arm down from covering her face she gaped as she glimpsed black flaming eyes and the afterimages of two giant fiery wings sprouting from Akkal's back. Her eyes went huge and blinking she cursed when the wings disappeared. Looking around she noticed all the convicts had dreamy and unworried faces on. Only she and Riddick weren't affected by Akkal's power.

Catching Riddick's eye she sent him a message with her eyes; asking if he had seen it too. He nodded slightly in return and averted his eyes. Shading her disbelieving and questioning eyes she ordered the newly freed convicts to get their asses moving and to gather all the weapons and fire power there was. As they scattered Akkal, Kyra and Riddick stood in silence before Akkal's head whipped towards Kyra and she strode towards the door in back of Kyra, completely ignoring the other woman.

As she stopped and stood still for 5 seconds before turning around. Riddick was surprised at the fierce look on her face.

Hissing she glared at the two other occupants, "3 guards escaped Riddick. They are heading towards the hanger and if we don't leave now they will reach it before us. We will be fried on this planet faster than you can blink if we don't have a ship when the sun comes up."

Jumping up from the seat she had just taken Kyra barked orders to the convicts to carry only what they could and still run. They had 20 miles to cover in only a few short minutes. Akkal slammed the lever down and the tower started its slow crawl up to the top floor; the surface of the death planet.

"Not fast enough," she growled and Riddick felt the air charge with power. Looking at her he saw the strain her powers were finally taking on her. Her shoulders were hunched and she was shaking but none the less the tower shot up twice as fast as before. They reached the surface level in 10 minutes less than it would have taken them otherwise. Gasping Akkal pressed the big red button that opened the concrete slabs that covered the windows.

Slumping to the ground Akkal closed her eyes and when she opened them she still looked exhausted but the bags under her seeable eye had lessened and the dark corners of her eyes were gone. As she stood Kyra felt the hair on the back of her neck rising. Even as the convict behind her fell to the ground lifeless and Akkal's appearance became less haggard Kyra stood frozen with her hands hanging loosely at her sides. Two more convicts were replaced with shrunken husks before Akkal looked normal.

As if released from a spell Kyra gasped and fell to her knees. Feeling a light touch on her arms she looked up to find Akkal looking down at her in worry.

I'm fine," she said before the woman could talk, "I don't know what happened."

"You just fainted," Akkal lied turning to stare at Riddick; daring him to say otherwise, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I just need to catch my breathe," Kyra replied, "Is it time to go?"

"We can take a few more minutes if you need it," Riddick told her before grabbing Akkal's arm and pulling her away.

Speaking in low whispers Riddick's voice was colored with rage.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"I did nothing that harmed her," Akkal growled back, "She is fine but she saw too much. You know how dangerous my secret is. If someone caught her I would end up in a coffin, stuck underground for the rest of eternity. You don't know what that's like! To think of yourself as everlasting; never dying. I forbid you to tell her Riddick of the Scorpion Assassins…Until I am ready for people to know you will shut your mouth and bite your tongue. Is that in anyway unclear?"

Glaring at his queen Riddick curtly nodded his head and strode back to Kyra. His shoulders still ridged with contained fury. Sighing Akkal shook her head and held back the water springing in her eyes like an overflowing spring. No one could ever know her secret. She still remembered when she had told Riddick as children and he had never looked at her the same; always with a look of harbored unease.

FLASHBACK

"Where are you Akkal?" called a young Riddick. The two children were the only ones in the entire fortress. There were some in the city surrounding it however they were never allowed in. Right now they were playing hide and go seek. An old game they had heard earth children played.

Akkal giggled as Riddick stopped underneath the black tree she was hiding in. Eyes twinkling she dropped on top of his shoulders and tackled him to the ground. Before he reached the ground however she pushed off his back and flipped to land on her feet 3 yards away. Laughing until tears ran down her face her grin almost split her face as Riddick got up and dusted himself off with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"How do you always get away without a scratch when I always land on the ground with my face in the dirt?" he asked eyeing her.

The grin instantly melted off her face replaced by a frown. "Promise never to tell?"

"Of coarse," Riddick said and smiled, "You know you can trust me."

Biting her lip Akkal fought with herself between telling him everything or nothing at all. Choose the former she told him to sit and they sat in silence in the black trees shade while she collected her thoughts.

"I'm the seventh daughter of the seventh king, born in the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month," she started then paused.

"Yes I know," Riddick said puzzled. Everyone knew Akkal was lucky…born on all sevens.

"Well everyone know I'm different than other children, what they don't know is how different and exactly what I can do," She said and looked at him before sticking out her hand. Looking at her had Riddick raised an eyebrow; even at a child's age he had been able to mimic his father to a T. "Shake it and promise not to tell anyone unless we do this handshake again. If we don't do the handshake then you can tell no one. The handshake releases you."

Trusting her Riddick shook her hand and a mark appeared; a mark of a scorpion ready to strike. "This mark symbolizes you as one of my guardians and confidants. If you ever have trouble flash this at anyone…they wont know what it really means but they know the importance of the title."

Nodding Riddick rubbed his palm where the mark starkly contrasted his pasty complexion. "Now what are you talking about?" He asked lowering his hand and turning towards her.

"What do you know of the Legend of the Reborn Angel?" she asked quietly and turned pitch black eyes towards him…they were brimming with the flames of eternal life.

END FLASHBACK

A hand landed on her shoulder as she was lost in thought, jarring her out of the memory. Grabbing the arm that belonged to the hand she flipped over the figure and landed behind them with her blade at its neck. As her eyes cleared she realized Riddick was at her knife point and that he also had his wicked blade pressing close to her stomach.

Standing in silence as seconds ticked by they stared at each other. Suddenly Akkal snorted and started laughing, remembering another memory. One where they had been in this exact position; though then it was only playing. Grinning at him she took away her knife and flicked his away from her abdomen. Turning she found the rest of the crew and Kyra watching them.

"Is it time to go?" she asked pointedly at Kyra.

"Yes it's um time to get moving if we want to catch the guards before they reach the hanger," Kyra replied flicking her gaze from Akkal's eyes to the smile still playing on her lips.

Turning back to Riddick the grin faded and her indifferent mask popped up. Looking him straight in the eye she blinked and when her eyes opened again there was a poised scorpion floating in them. It's vivid red against her purple eyes; it was the same that was tattooed into his hand that was now covered by thick black gloves. It was her last warning to him.

He stared at her then nodded, averted his eyes, and walked past her. Clenching her jaw she resisted the urge to hit him over the head with her blade handle. Of all the people he should be the one who could look into her eyes and not flinch. He used to be her closest friend until he had left her on Furya to burn.

Following him and the others out into the ashy surface of Cremetoria she blanked her mind and let her body take over. This ability came in handy when she needed to do some physical task that would bore her or be potentially painful and running 20 miles counted in the painful part. She sped up to catch up with Riddick then adjusted her body to his rhythm. This pace would be tiring but if it got her off this planet and closer to her goal she would push her body until it couldn't move another step. Glancing sideways at her once most trusted person she grinning inside to see him already sweating; knowing that wouldn't happen to her she relaxed…unlike normal people Akkal didn't sweat. Another one of her survival qualities…keep in all the water the body was given.

However for some reason she could cry. She had cried often about her parent's and sibling's death and the invasion of her planet. As she stayed longer in captivity she began to realize tears didn't work…they only served to make the problem hurt worse and so she stopped. She hadn't cried since she had freed herself of her capturers and was left with agonizing scars to show it. 'Crying didn't help then and it won't now' she told herself 'I will never shed another tear.'

Okay that's the end  hope you like it. Review please!


	4. Images Shattered

Chapter 4: Images Shattered

The group came to a halt at Riddick's upheld hand. Only 7 or 8 convicts not including the trio of mysteries had made the long journey to the hanger. They had just been able to keep up with Riddick's pace. Now as the stood panting, some fell to the ground exhausted. Looking past the ridge they hid behind the group spotted a unit of Necros sniffing around the hanger. Growling Riddick whispered they were to attack. Soon.

A signal from their leader got most back to their feet. The only one left already had lifeless, clouded eyes staring at the heavens. As the rising star's light burned on their backs they waited as the Necros came to investigate a noise Riddick had purposely made, then pounced.

Next came screams and shouted orders as the escapees jumped down on top of the Necros heads. Confusion was prominent in the lines of Necros as they wavered before the fierce and unexpected attack. The 7 oddball convicts were cut down first. They only took, as a whole, 4 Necros leaving another 20 or so for the three left.

Twirling and diving Akkal stood in the center of 9 Necros; two with swords and nets, three with shock pikes (Tasers), and the rest with guns.

Spinning in a tight circle she sliced towards a swordsman's legs, taking him down missing two appendages. Pivoting 180 degrees she gutted the man to her left holding a gun. She mentally scoffed at the uselessness of such a weapon. Guns had no effect on her and bladed weapons even less. She could dodge or block all strikes that came her way.

Ducking under a swipe from a Necro handling a taser she tensed and sprang. Tasers were the only weapon that could potentially harm her. That's how she had been caught; even a small zap would put her out for hours. Jamming her 12 inch blade up to the hilt into the mans stomach and watched as his eyes glazed over and his last breath eased out.

Smirking and turning toward the last six Necros; they cringed but held.

Bearing her teeth like an animal and growling she laughed as fear appeared in their eyes. Holding her arms crossed in front of her chest she stuck out her left foot and used it to spin her body in a tight circle. Faster, faster then like a dancer she tiptoed at dangerous speeds towards the frozen Planet destroyers. Grinning like a maniac she appeared in their midst and opened their intestines in one smooth rotation.

As she stood from the crouch she had landed in she was surrounded by six bodies arranged in a perfect circle. Raising her head she met the gaze of Riddick; he was watching her with clouded eyes.

Cocking her head to the left as she had always been prone to do; a habit she started when she had met Riddick as children; Riddick's heart jumped. She looked dangerous, covered in blood but he wasn't scared; she was beautiful to him.

As she walked forward Akkal froze as the sun blazed into her view.

"Shit!! Riddick we have to move!" she screamed then broke into a full tilt run, towards him. As she passed she jerked his arm and spun him around, pulling him with her and snapping his neck backwards, knocking him unconscious. As she ran by Kyra she stuck out her other arm and latched onto the girl's sleeve; doing the same to the girl as she did with Riddick when she looked back she wasn't surprised to find both out cold.

'_Great protection you are Riddick'_ she shook her head in amusement. She had always been the one to protect him when they were younger.

Tugging two almost dead weights she was slowed considerably. Pushing her legs to the limit she realized even with her speed she would not make it to the hanger before the sun burned them to ash. Cursing at the idea of using her powers again for they drained her badly she started gathering shadows around her and her luggage. Shadows were her major power. She controlled the little creepy, crawlies that scared little children.

Pulling shadows from across on the planet she felt herself weaken. Continuing to run she formed the shadows into a solid ball of swirling blackness, using them as a shield from the stars rays. Counting down the seconds until the light hit them

'_Three, two…One!"_

As the suns light hit her shield the shadows almost broke but pushing more power into it she was able to keep them stable. What most people didn't know about shadows is that they are alive, have a mind of their own. When she had turned 19, as with all Furyan's, an element had chosen her as their wielder. How strong the person was and their morals decided how much control over their element they had.

Once again she was special however. Darkness had never chosen before. And then it chose her…and she became known as the Princess of Shadow; the Lady of Darkness.

Soon the shadows began to dissolve and disappear weakening their protection as she gave everything she had to save the two people in her arms. Pulling for more power she grabbed more shadows and added them to her failing shield. 'Almost there' she chanted.

Two feet from the hangers entrance a harsh burst of superheated air slammed into the shield causing it to collapse around her. Gasping she feel to her knees and cracked them on the hard stone ground.

As the air around them started to bake them alive Akkal lunged the last two feet into the shelter. She slowly slid down to rest between Riddick and Kyra. Just before her eyes closed one tear slid silently down her cheek to land on her chest directly above her heart.

She was a heart-broken, mentally unstable fallen angel with the weight of her people on her shoulders…she was aloud to cry once in a while…even if it was only a single tear.

As soon as she awoke she knew who and what was in the room with her; two bodies not moving next to her and another form moving around above her head. Pretending to sleep she scanned her memories. Remembering the storm, the sun, and making it to the shelter she groaned before stifling it with a gasp. She hadn't meant to do that…when had she gotten so careless.

Feeling a presence at her head she snapped her eyes open and pounced on the person who dared make her look up to them. Holding the man by his shirt's front and raising him above her head with one arm she brought back her other to knock him to the floor.

Someone from behind grabbed her fist and used their strength to hold her arm. Growling, because she already knew who it was, she dropped the man in front of her abruptly and glared at him.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"My Queen I was a servant of His High Lord Maximillian the Bold, your father," the blonde man said, bowing low, "I did not mean to offend you my Lady! I am sorry."

Waving a hand dismissively and turning away she walked slowly with her arms cradling the other towards the roaring inferno outside. Dropping her head and rubbing her temples she sighed. Everything always had a twist to it. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she straightened and turned.

Riddick looked at Akkal as she strode away, looking exhausted. One minute this woman could go from being so fierce to being so sad. Telling the other Furyan to go check on Kyra he followed his first friend and was close enough to hear her sigh. That sigh told him everything…She was tired of the pressure, tired of having her people's fate on her shoulders, tired of life.

Afraid to touch her otherwise she may break he gently laid his hand on her shoulder. His touch had the opposite affect one her that he intended. He used to be able to put her at ease with a look; however now no matter what he did she didn't trust him. As his hand landed her entire structure seemed to gain a skeleton. Her back went straight and she turned.

Seeing it was Riddick her senses immediately told her to relax however she over rid them. Harding her eyes she stared at him waiting for the reason he followed her. She told herself she didn't want anything from him. He would just hurt her again.

"Yes?" She asked.

Frowning at the steely tone, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sighing and turning to place her back towards him she replied, "How much longer must I go on like this Riddick?" she asked, "When this is all over I need you to promise me something."

As she spoke the hairs on his neck rose in warning. Ignoring his instincts for a friend he promised. "Bury me by the Shadow Tree. Where we used to play and where I told you the secret, Do it for me," she said without looking at him.

They stood in silence, watching the fire storm not 100 feet from them, as Riddick got over his shock and spoke. "What do you mean?"

"When this is all over," she said waving her hands at the air, "I want to be buried where I met my first friend." At last she turned and smiled sadly at him. The emotion in that one small broken smile made him want to cry.

Smiling in return he shot back, "I won't do it."

Gasping she stuttered, "Wh-what?" Grinning widely now he took great enjoyment in seeing her flustered. "You have to Riddick. You promised me!" she said desperately, almost begging.

Grabbing her hands that had been flaying wildly in the air he shook his head, "I can't because you will not die in this! I am your last protector and I will do my job," He spoke harshly.

A sharp bark of laughter from her stunned him. The image of the sweet willful young girl she used to be shattered in front of him. What he saw now made his take a step back. In front of him wasn't the Akkal he knew. In front of him was a bitter, scarred woman waiting for an end. As she continued to try and make him see the words she said blended together. His mind tried to put back the pieces of his friend that had fallen away. Now they wouldn't fit together.

As she crumpled to the ground, her body racked by dry sobs Riddick fled to the other side of the hanger; to Kyra. Sliding down the wall and curling into a ball Riddick held up his hands in front of his face and watched them shake uncontrollably. Running them over his head he realized he needed to shave again.


	5. Driven By Hate

Chapter 5: Driven by hate

As the trio packed up the supplies left in the hanger no one spoke. The furyan man who had saved them, to repay his failure to save Akkal's father, had walked into the flaming winds of Cremetoria and died. Akkal had forgiven him as his last wish and her respect for that man had grown to the point where she vowed to find his remaining family and honor them when he still insisted he must repay the life debt. However his death was not the reason for the silence. They barely knew the man; how could the mourn him? No. The reason for the silence was much deeper and much more sinister. It was the tension between a high queen and a beloved servant; a tension between best friends; a tension between maybe more than friends.

Akkal had been in a terrible mood since Riddick had refused to give her her last wish; to be buried at their favorite tree. To make matters worse he had then fled to Kyra, in Akkal's opinion, a sniveling pathetic weakling of a girl. Growling under her breathe she lifted a container to up on the ship. She would be stuck with the two people she hated with her entire being at the moment in a tiny ship for weeks. Thank god for cryo-sleep otherwise she might kill them.

"Everything is loaded. With your permission I think we should leave now while the sun has set," Riddick said formally to her left.

Glancing at him with her stoniest face and coldest eyes she nodded, afraid to speak for if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to stop.

Nodding at his Queen Riddick turned on his heel leaving Akkal to board on the craft while he got Kyra. When she had looked at him just now inwardly he had been scared shitless. Her glare was famous for being able to freeze even the strongest men in fear. He was one of the few, though while still scared, who could still function while taking a glare from the wildcat of the north.

Sighing Riddick knew he would have to confront her if they were to work together to free Furya but right now his emotions were to confusing to mess with. Glancing at the darkness outside the hanger Riddick couldn't help but compare the blackness to what he and Kyra had experienced on Pitch Black. And comparing the creatures who lived on that planet to Akkal. Shuddering with a sudden chill Riddick relaxed when a pair of small arms rapped around his midsection.

Smiling he turned and gave Kyra a strong hug. Sighing again in her hair he let himself let go of all his troubles. For that one instant he was free until a voice filled with ice spoke up,

"If you lovebirds are done I'd like to leave this damn planet."

Snapping his eyes open he started guiltily when he met the eyes of a livid High Queen. Kyra had released her hug and turned to stand in front of him; glaring at Akkal for interrupting "their" moment. As Akkal's eyes shifted from his to Kyra's he was afraid Kyra might overstep; she had a wicked temper when riled but Akkal was far worse and she was already pissed.

"What's your problem?" Kyra nearly screamed at the older woman.

Glare suddenly turning murderous Akkal took two fast steps forward until she was right in front of Kyra's face. Taller than her by a few inches Akkal stared down into the eyes of the woman she absolutely loathed. This woman had pressed her buttons and was about to feel her wrath. Minutes passed as the two were locked in each others eyes. Riddick kept his quiet, feeling helpless.

Slowly he could sense a change in the posture of the two angered woman. Slowly Akkal's body shifted to being more predatory and Riddick knew who had one the battle of wills. As they broke eye contact everything seemed to freeze as Akkal's two wickedly curved twin knives pricked the soft tissue of Kyra's jugular vein forming an X.

"Do not come near me. Do not look at me. Do not even think about me. If you do I will know and come slit your throat. Don't think I'm joking either, you are nothing but an insect living in my insect free world. I've killed people for less bullshit. Your life means nothing to me, remember that," Akkal hissed in a deadly whisper before sheathing her gleaming blades and staring at Riddick. The ice in her eyes was enough to make him shake. This wasn't the Akkal he grew up with nor the one he loved.

Striding away Akkal couldn't help but die a little more inside. When she had seen Riddick embracing that woman she couldn't help herself. Her anger finally bubbled over and she didn't think they would be able to heal the rift between them now.

'_Fine.' _she said mentally, _'I don't need him. Since when have I ever needed anyone? I will live alone. I will survive alone.'_

However the word seems somewhat empty, leaving her with a void that wouldn't fill. _'You can't live alone forever'_ a voice in her head replied, _'Everyone needs someone.'_

'_I'm not everyone. I've been alone my entire life. No one understood me, not even my parents.'_ she said back.

The voice was silent. Her conscious could only give her advice, not make her follow it.

She had been seated in the ship and staring into space when Riddick and a meek teary eyed Kyra joined her. She did not acknowledge their presences or even stop her blank staring.

Coughing to gain her attention Kyra shrank under her gaze as it landed on her. Continuing to stare at her with a weighted look Akkal snorted and turned away when the girls mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Sitting back in her seat and leaning her head against the wall she had no time to react until Riddick's blade was an inch away from her throat.

Glaring at him she said in a level voice, "Touch me with that and guardian or not I will spit you like a pig. I am not in the mood for games, you can thank you girlfriend for that."

Riddick seemed undeterred and the knife continued it's path for her neck. Deciding to humor him as stopping the blade and turning it back on the wielder would take much more energy than she possessed at the moment. Closing her eyes she didn't even flinch as the blade tickled her neck. Opening her eyelids after a few minutes of fighting to control her raging power she revealed the gaze of every reborn angel before her. It held the wisdom and power of generations of Furyan people but it also held their pain and heartache. It held the fire of their race, the will of her people to live. Purple fire burned in a black background.

"What can I do for you?" she asked and many old voices echoed in her speech.

Riddick faltered and as a result drew a small trickle of blood from her neck. Steadying once again he searched her eyes for the punishment he knew he should get however he saw nothing, he even thought he saw a flicker of forgiveness but didn't count on it. Daring the breathe again he jerked his head toward Kyra who looked scared out of her wits in the presences of such an old being. As Akkal turned her head toward the woman another small stream left her throat.

"What is it you want? Our container has brought us out to deal with something she cannot. We sense a great hate in her. A great hate…for you," the voices preached staring dead at Kyra.

"I…I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved. It was uncalled for an unnecessary to challenge her and I'm deeply sorry," Kyra stumbled out before ripping her gaze away and staring at the floor.

"Hahaha child you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Not many people can look us in the eye much less hold it and talk. Do not fear our container. She has our love but no one else's and is bitter for the life she has led. Show her the way…show our sister how to love," the voices echoed eerily then slowly the air lightened and the presence left.

Akkal's body sagged and fell forward as the power fled. Cracking her eyes halfway open she looked at the faces of the two people in the entire world she had to trust and so far she had done a nice job of throwing that away. Gazing at each in turn she felt her eyelids getting heavy and she managed to whisper out, "I'm sorry." before her head dropped onto Riddick's shoulder as he was the one who stopped her from falling onto the dirty ship floor.


End file.
